


Drunken Bet

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Bet, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peacock Costume, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #23: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Alfred and Ivan get drunk and make a bet, which Alfred totally loses and gets buttfucked for it. / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Bet

Ivan couldn't stop his giggles, snorting into his hand when his lover shuffled out shamefully from the dressing room. The younger man glowered unhappily, shifting and trying to cover his skimpy little outfit that did hardly anything to hide his bulge. "Ah, heehee… you really did it."

"Shut up!" Alfred scowled, his cheeks heating even more as Ivan taunted and teased his ridiculous get-up. The heat from his earlier shots of vodka had more or less worn away, but he could tell even from this distance that Alfred still had an alcohol tinge to his cheeks. "I lost the dare an' I gotta pay up!"

"Da," Ivan laughed, leaning against the nice pile of cushiony pillows, pleased with himself and the situation he now stared down like a hunter watching prey. Alfred ran that dark tongue over his pouting lips, wetting them in an effort to collect himself. "I am waiting."

"Yeah yeah," Alfred groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance as Ivan giggled at him. The blond took a moment's pause to think, clicking his tongue and shifting again to stall for more time. Ivan laughed again, the anticipation only making the heat in his groin begin to flare again. "Uh… Yeah."

"Did you forget the conditions?" Ivan teased, rolling his head back and exposing just some of his neck while Alfred grimaced, blushing madly at having to be reminded.

"Hell nah!" he hurriedly denied, trembling slightly as his pretty blue eyes drifted low to the sheets draped over Ivan's thighs and groin. He shuffled forward a few more steps, now awkwardly pressed against the foot of the bed.

The thong-like underwear squeezed snuggly around Alfred's plush hips, probably a size too small and definitely uncomfortable given Alfred's straining cock just barely held down. At the back was a small arrangement of feathers, the plumes in exotic colors to match the equally exotic and poorly done make up smudged across Alfred's face. Ivan honestly had no idea where the young nation had come up with such a ridiculous idea for their little game, but he could not have been happier that his lover had lost the bet. Alfred swallowed.

"Uh… I wanna…"

When Alfred trailed off and didn't continue, Ivan smirked. "What is it my… my little birdie wants to do?" his giggles struggled to escape, but he managed to keep them down, knowing he'd only make Alfred more uncomfortable if he openly laughed at him. The younger man hesitated again, blushing.

"Wanna see yer…. yer…" the word choked Alfred visibly, the drunk man trembling and blushing violently as Ivan leaned in expectantly, trying to coax it out of him. Alfred ducked his chin, trembling and stuttering like a broken record where he stood until Ivan rolled his eyes and crawled over to him.

Gasping softly when Ivan grabbed his arm, Alfred soon found himself sprawled across Ivan's lap, his feathery tail swishing when he flopped over. Ivan's hands were suddenly all over him, touching and teasing and stroking over the flesh they had felt so many times before. Alfred let out a happy sigh when Ivan found his hole, moaning encouragingly through his drunken haze when Ivan pumped him as well.

"Y-yeahhh, mmmm," he purred and rocked back to meet Ivan's fingers, not realizing how much time had passed until Ivan's cock started pushing into his warmth, the silly costume pulled away to one side for Ivan's enjoyment. "Mm, fuck meee, yesss…!"

"Our bet," Ivan teased, licking the outer shell of Alfred's ear and relishing in the breathy gasp the action earned him. His lover mewled happily, trying to grind further down on the cock just barely locked inside his ass.

Ivan helped Alfred sit up, having difficulty maneuvering around the feathers but seating Alfred fully in his lap. "I wanna see yer peacock," Alfred giggled with a slight tune in his voice, groaning and trying to slide down further on his boyfriend. " _Cock cock…_ "

Ivan laughed, grabbing Alfred by the hips before bucking into him, Alfred howling with bliss as Ivan's thick cock tore through him. Alfred screamed with pleasure and tried grinding lower, jaw hanging open as Ivan started to fuck him, making sure Alfred was lost in his pleasure before swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. He forced Alfred to slow down to a gentle little rut, the blond whining and panting as he desperately tried to fuck himself harder.

"He's right here," Ivan purred, waiting for the moment Alfred opened his eyes.

Poised in the mirror right in front of the bed, Alfred stared at his heaving expanse of chest and throbbing cock jutting proudly from his skimpy costume, stared at the way his hips rolled and ground on his lover's cock. Ivan impaled him so beautifully, fucked him so satisfyingly, Alfred could only scream and moan and beg for more as he watched himself get fucked repeatedly by his one true love.


End file.
